


The Charm

by HanranDansa



Category: VIXX
Genre: ChaBin, Lee Hongbin - Freeform, M/M, Mental Hospital, Mild Smut, Possession, Sexual Themes, Vixx - Freeform, cha hakyeon - Freeform, some violence, vixx chabin, vixx kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanranDansa/pseuds/HanranDansa
Summary: Hongbin comes across an old charm that an old couple had given away. After some time, Hongbin and the others have been noticing changes in his behavior. He gets put in a mental hospital for some time due to him seeing things, but once he gets out, Hongbin realizes that nothing has gotten better and the charm is following him no matter how much he throws it away.





	1. Chapter One:

Hongbin laid in bed on his stomach, not sure if he was awake or asleep. His hair was a wreck but his head was pounding so he figured he must've been awake. His eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred. He caught sight of the small lamp on his bedside table knocked over and the bulb was flickering. He propped himself up, catching a glimpse of his hands and felt instantly awake, seeing blood splattered on them. He rolled over and sat up, facing forward; his sheets were strewn across the bed and blood stained here and there. 

"W-what..." Hongbin tried hard to find words to say but he couldn't do it. His whole body was shaking and he noticed his door was ajar. "G-guys...?" He called out, his voice cracking. 

He prayed one of the others would walk in and tell him they pulled a prank on him, but when nothing happened, he let out a quivering sigh. He'd never known the dorm to be so quiet, or its atmosphere to feel so heavy. He stood from the bed, his legs feeling weak and tired, as did the rest of his body. He stumbled towards the door and pulled it open, seeing that the light from the main room down the hall was on. He supported himself on the walls as he walked, spotting smears of blood streaked across them. He felt tears sting his eyes out of fear, and as he stepped out into the main room, he felt sick and started gagging violently at the horrific sight. Blood was everywhere, staining everything in the room. It was splattered on the walls, soaked into the couch and carpet so much that when Hongbin took a step, he could feel it squish under his bare feet. He screamed and fell to his knees, sobbing and shaking. The sight of his butchered friends laying on the ground motionless was horrific and he wished that it was a dream or some horrible prank they were playing on him. 

"RAVI! N! HYUK, LEO, KEN WAKE UP! GET UP!!!" He screamed, his throat burned as he sobbed and he didn't get a single answer from anyone. 

He stood and ran to the bathroom, hand over his mouth until he reached the toilet. He threw up everything in his stomach until he was bent over the toilet just gagging and heaving until he finally regained some of his composure. He sat back, his back hitting the wall hard and he could feel his tears drying on his cheeks. He didn't know what to think or what to do. He didn't remember anything, had no idea what happened. 

"Why am I alive if the others are dead...?" He asked himself. He looked at his shaking blood smeared hands, remembering the charm and suddenly went into another hysterical outburst. "No... N-no th-there's no w-way th-that I..." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He briefly thought about walking out to the main room, but was quick to decide against it. 

"Wh-what did I d-do...?"

 

. . . 

The sound of the door clicking open echoed throughout the large hospital room and N stepped inside, seeing Hongbin sitting in his bed and staring absentmindedly out the window. He was a little slouched with his hands in his lap and his black hair was messy. N stepped closer, seeing Hongbin blink. 

"Hey." Hongbin said. His voice was dry and a little raspy and had no emotion. He didn't look away from the window until he felt N sit on the edge of his bed. 

"Sorry I haven't been here in a few days." N said quietly, an apologetic look on his face. 

Hongbin shrugged. "It can't be helped. You and the others are busy." He replied bluntly, looking at his hands in his lap. 

"How are you feeling?" N asked. 

Hongbin smirked. "Fine. But that doesn't matter. I could be having the best fucking day of my life but that still won't get me out of here." Hongbin sighed. "I'm sorry. I know you all admitted me to help me. It just doesn't feel like they're doing much. The doctors, I mean." 

"I see. Well you definitely seem better than when I last saw you." 

"I don't feel much better." Hongbin hugged his knees to his chest. "I still can't be in the dark. I won't let them put me there." 

"And that's just fine. It's gonna take some time." N informed. 

Hongbin shook his head. "You don't get it. When I close my eyes... I still see that face. I hear the screams. I can't escape the voice. It's like... It found its way inside my head." 

"It was just night terrors." N insisted. "They can be scary." 

"It wasn't any damn nightmare! It was real! I saw it, a morbid figure, telling me to do these horrible things. I couldn't do it so it tried to kill me..." 

N looked at the faded bruises around Hongbin's neck, remembering running into his room in the middle on the night, seeing him choking himself. He was terrified and slapped Hongbin right across the face to get him to stop. He remembered Hongbin crying and shaking, saying that "it" tried to kill him. N just assumed he had a bad nightmare but Hongbin wouldn't take that for an answer. 

"You know, we're all gonna come visit you tomorrow. The doctors said we could take you somewhere. Anywhere you wanna go?" N asked with a smile. 

Hongbin relaxed himself a little and thought for a moment. "I'll let you know if I think of something. For now I just want to sleep." 

N nodded. "When was the last time you slept?" 

Hongbin shrugged. "A day or two ago?" 

N sighed. This was typical of him. Since that night, Hongbin hardly ever slept and started losing himself, getting unhealthy, seeing things. It started to scare the others so they admitted him here, hoping it'd get better but N wasn't so sure it was helping. 

"You need to sleep Binnie. You've been keeping the lights on right?" 

"Yeah but that doesn't matter when I close my eyes. You can't make it bright there." 

. . . 

Hongbin opened the door and stepped inside, immediately greeted by the other members who lazily sat around talking. Hongbin was quick to join them and Ravi noticed a peculiar grin on Hongbin's face. 

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" Ravi asked, interested. 

"I'm glad you asked!" Hongbin whipped out a charm from his pocket. It was an upside down triangle with an eye in the middle. "Ta-da!" 

"Uhhh what is it?" Ken asked. 

"It's a charm dummy! Isn't it cool!?" Hongbin looked at it, pleased. 

"I guess so." N said. "Where'd you get it?" 

"On my way him there was this old couple standing around, deciding if they should sell it or throw it away. I asked about it and they were quick to offer it to me, didn't cost me anything. Wonder why they seemed so eager to get rid of it?" 

"Maybe there's something wrong with it..." Hyuk suggested, scooting away. 

"Please, it's just a little charm. It won't bite you." Leo teased. "Maybe they just didn't want it anymore." 

"See? At least Leo is thinking of logical things." Hongbin teased, ruffling Hyuk's hair. 

. . . 

"Hongbin? Hongbin!" N's voice snapped him out of his daze. "Are you okay? You were staring out that window for a while..." 

"That's all I seem to do these days." Hongbin mumbled. "It's alright." He forced a smile and N tried to remember the last time he saw that goofy grin of his. 

"Well, I have to get going. We'll all come see you tomorrow okay?" 

"Mhm." Hongbin watched as N left the room then dug into his pocket, pulling out the charm. "Every time I throw you away you come back..." 

 

The following day, as promised, the others came to visit. After convincing Hongbin that it'd be fun to go somewhere, he decided on a barbecue place to get away from the gross hospital food. They brought Hongbin a change of his own clothes from the dorm and once he was ready, they left. It wasn't long before they were all sitting around, eating and talking like always. 

"The Starlights really miss you... We do too. The dorm just hasn't been the same without you." Hyuk said. 

"He's right." Ken chimed in. "I don't have a roommate anymore. You know how weird that's been?" 

Hongbin grinned. "It has definitely been a big change." 

"Oh yeah, um..." N trailed off, averting his eyes. 

Hongbin looked around at the others who were passing around nervous glances. "What's wrong?" 

"Well... We have a show case in a couple weeks overseas in America." Ravi informed. 

"That's a good thing though, why look so sad?" 

"Because it'll be the first time that we go that far and won't be traveling with you. I'm not ready..." Hyuk bit his lip and almost looked like he was about to cry. 

Hongbin flashed a genuine smile and the others nearly fainted, not able to recall the last time they saw him smile for real. He put his arm around Hyuk and kissed the top of his head. "C'mon guys! Don't worry about me, you love traveling! Besides, there will be plenty of opportunities for us to travel together." 

Hyuk gave a sad smile and hugged Hongbin tight. "I miss youuuu!!!" He cried. 

Hongbin grinned and hugged the crying maknae. "It's okay Hyukkie. Only one more month, remember?" 

Hyuk sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Yeah... One more month." 

Leo smiled. "You're always so positive Binnie. It's a good trait to have."

"It helps me at the hospital." Hongbin shrugged with a sheepish smile. 

"Damn... Already time?" Ravi muttered. 

"We gotta go back don't we?" Ken asked. 

"Afraid so." N replied softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "**" means beginning/end of a flashback

**"Haha!! You can't catch me!!!" Ken called out, running around the practice room during one of their breaks. 

"Not fair!" Hyuk whined. "Give it back!" 

"What's going on?" Leo asked, looking up at them. 

"Ken took my shoe!" 

N and Ravi went into a fit of laughter and Leo and Hongbin tried to keep a straight face. 

Hyuk gasped. "You think it's funny!" 

"W-what? No no, it's not funny." Hongbin lied, grinning. 

Hyuk paused, feeling something be balanced on his head and he concluded that it was his shoe. He lunged at Ken, tackling him to the floor. 

"The maknae's gone wild!!!" Ken called out as they rolled around on the floor. 

Leo and Hongbin laughed at the sight as Ravi and N took videos of their little squabble. **

. . . 

"Hongbin!" Ravi snapped his fingers in front of the other's face. 

"Huh!? Sorry! Guess I zoned out..." 

"You've been doing that a lot lately." N stated. "Something on your mind?" 

"Oh, no I was just reminiscing." Hongbin had a small smile and the others passed a worried glance. 

 

Back at the hospital, it seemed to be one of the hardest goodbyes that they've ever had to do. They were all having a hard time trying not to cry and Hongbin forced a smile, hoping to make them feel better. 

"When's the next time ill see you?" Hongbin asked. 

N bit his lip. "Not until we come back from America." 

"Okay... I hope you guys have fun. Take lots of pictures and tell the Starlights that I miss them." Hongbin requested. 

"Consider it done." Ravi said with a sad smile. "We'll see you soon." 

"Yeah..." Hongbin watched as they left his room and he laid back on his bed with a quivering sigh. He suddenly began crying and curled up on his side. "I'm sorry guys..." 

. . . 

**Hongbin sat on the floor of his room in the dorm in the middle of the night. His back was leaned against the foot of his bed and he stared blankly down in his lap for hours. Not blinking even once. Ken's eyes opened and he sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dark. 

"Hongbin?" Ken asked. "What're you doing?" 

Hongbin didn't answer. Ken sighed and walked up to him, kneeling down. 

"Helooo? We have practice tomorrow you need to sleep. Anyone home?" Ken asked, tapping Hongbin's head. Hongbin suddenly grabbed Ken's arm hard, staring blankly ahead. "H-Hongbin...? Binnie!" Ken yelled. 

"H-huh...?" Hongbin blinked a few times and looked at Ken. "Oh hey, what's up?" 

"Are you okay? It's the middle of the night, what're you doing?" Ken asked, as Hongbin let go of his arm. 

Hongbin looked around the room then down in his lap, seeing the charm sitting there. "I dunno, guess I was sleepwalking." He suggested. 

Ken shrugged. "But the charm?" 

Hongbin thought for a moment, trying to remember what he was doing. "I thought... I heard something. Every time I'd close my eyes, I kept hearing a whisper. I thought it was just me, but I knew I wasn't gonna be able to sleep for a while, but the last thing I remember was sitting in bed messing with the charm." 

"Well, in any case, we should get back to bed." Ken suggested. 

"Right."**

. . . 

"Hongbin? Are you awake?" 

Hongbin sprung up from his bed, looking at the door and saw he nurse standing with two small cups, one with some pills and the other with water. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." 

"That's alright. It's time for your medicine." She handed the cups to him and he quickly downed the pills, a routine he was quite used to nowadays. "What were you thinking about?" 

Hongbin shook his head. "Nothing in particular." He lied. 

"I see. Well, ill be back in a few. It's been a while since you've gone outside right? Ill take you to the courtyard." She offered. 

Hongbin faked a smile and nodded. The nurse left and Hongbin resumed his usual activity of staring out the window. He was on the top floor and his window overlooked a lot of the outside area. It's been about two weeks since Hongbin last saw the others and he knew that they were in America right now and he just wished he could live stream it and watch, but he can't even do that. He let out a hopeless sigh and looked at the calendar on the wall that he was using to count down the days. 

"One more week..." 

He knew he'd be getting out in a week, assuming nothing seems out of the ordinary with him. He's been doing a lot fewer tests lately so he knew that that was a good sign. He stood and stepped up to the window, pressing his forehead against the glass and closing his eyes. 

. . . 

**"Hey guys! We have to go soon, where's Hongbin?" Leo asked. 

"I'll go get him." N offered. He walked back to Hongbin's room and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He didn't get one, so he peeked the door open, seeing Hongbin staring out the window. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but was holding one. 

"Hongbin what are you doing you dork? We have to go, put your shirt on or god forbid fans see you shirtless in public." N teased. 

Hongbin didn't say anything but he slipped his shirt, buttoning it. 

"Um, you feeling alright?" N mused. He glanced at the bed, seeing that it was messy. "Geez, you've been real out of it lately." N began fixing the sheets then paused, seeing a familiar silver handle. He pulled it out of the blankets and sure enough, it was a steak knife. "Um... What's this doing here?" N asked.

He looked up at the window but Hongbin wasn't there. N turned around and when he did, Hongbin's face was centimeters away from N's. N jumped back, covering his mouth to stifle a scream and he and Hongbin just stared at each other. Hongbin's eyes were dark, nearly black and his irises almost took up his whole eye. 

"H-Hongbin...?" N asked, his voice shaking. "You're scaring me..." 

Hongbin blinked a few times and N could clearly see Hongbin's eyes change to normal and he smiled, a normal Hongbin smile. 

"Hey, aren't we leaving soon? C'mon!" He said, walking towards the door. He glanced back at N who was still on the bed with the steak knife next to him. "Shouldn't play with knives Yeonie, it’s dangerous." He winked and left the room, leaving N speechless. **

. . . 

Footsteps came into earshot and Hongbin turned around, seeing the same nurse standing in the doorway. 

"Ready?" She asked with a smile. 

"Yes." 

Hongbin patted his pocket, feeling the charm and followed behind the nurse who led him into the courtyard. It consisted of a bunch of garden plants, a couple trees and some benches. It was just a place that patients could go if they wanted to go outside. There wasn't really anything to do out there other than just being out there. Hongbin looked around then sat under the shade of a large tree. He dug the charm from his pocket and toyed with it in his fingers. 

"Why the hell did I take you?" He wondered aloud. "This weird shit started happening to me after you showed up. You're the reason I'm here." 

Hongbin found being in the hospital to be a bittersweet feeling. One one hand, he was basically a prisoner and all he did was sit in his room all day, and on the other hand, the weird things have stopped since he came here. He wondered briefly if they'd start again when he got back to the dorm, but he was quick to push the thought away. All he wanted to focus on was the fact that he'd be outta here soon and things would go back to normal for everyone. He thought for a moment, trying to recall how long he'd been here. 

"Three months?" 

He nodded then leaned his head back against the tree, closing his eyes and squeezing the charm as hard as he could, almost hoping it would break. News flash: metal is strong. Hongbin sighed and stood, heading back inside and up to his room. There, he was able to think to himself all he wanted without other patients or nurses and doctors staring at him. He laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the sun started setting. He ate in his room again like usual rather than eating in the cafeteria. Other patients tend to stay away from him since they never see him around. When they do, they feel like there's something off about him. Ya know, more than you'd think. In a mental hospital everyone has something off about them, but Hongbin scared them. His dark eyes and the glare he gives. 

"The sun set..." Hongbin stated. He quickly turned on the lights in his room, afraid to be surrounded by the dark. "There..." He carefully climbed back into the not-so-comfortable bed and glanced around. "Stop being paranoid Binnie, you're fine. Just... Go to sleep..." He laid on his side, curled up slightly with his his head resting on his arm. He slowed his breathing and hesitantly shut his eyes. He almost felt relaxed for the first time in a while and he fell asleep fast, his body being tired from forcing himself awake. 

. . . 

**N sat in bed with his knees hugged to his chest and Ravi glanced up from his phone, noticing how tense he seemed. 

"You okay? I don't think you've ever gone this long without talking." Ravi said. 

N bit his lip then sighed. "I'm worried about Binnie." 

"Hongbin? Why?" Ravi set his phone down and laid on his side, facing N. 

"Well... Earlier today he was acting weird. He wouldn't say anything and... I found a knife in his and Ken's bed."

"A knife!?" 

N nodded. "One of the steak knives. He was standing in front of his window when I found it, but when I looked up, he wasn't there. He was behind me. Right behind me, hardly an inch from my face. I jumped away from him, I was terrified... I didn't hear or see him move at all. And his eyes... They were the most terrifying thing about him..." N felt tears coming. "He wasn't himself and I didn't know what to do! I was so scared of him... Don't you think that's weird!? How could anybody be afraid of him!?" N wiped his eyes. "Then the next second he acted like nothing was wrong... Ravi, I think there might be something... Wrong with him... I don't know how to put it." 

"Well, maybe-"

Ravi was cut off by the muffled screams of Hongbin. They both jumped out of bed and ran to his room and nearly busted the door down. Hongbin was under his blanket with Ken trying to calm him down. He was screaming and trying to fight Ken off. 

"Hongbin!" Ravi yelled. He ripped the blanket off and Hongbin immediately hugged Ravi as tight as he could, crying into his shoulder. 

"What happened?" N asked. 

"Hell if I know! We were both asleep and all of a sudden he started screaming and freaking out."

"Turn the lights on!!" Hongbin yelled. 

N scrambled for the lights and Hongbin seemed to calm down almost instantly. "Binnie!? What happened?" 

"I-it was standing right there! It was gonna kill me!" He yelled, still clinging to Ravi who tried his best to quiet his cries as if he were a child. 

"Hey is everything alright!?" Hyuk asked as both he and Leo ran in. 

"We heard screaming." Leo stated. 

"Hongbin, there's no one here but us. You're safe okay?" Ravi said, making Hongbin look him in the eye. He wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed his forehead. 

Hongbin looked around at everyone's concerned faces and let out a quivering sigh. "I'm sorry..." 

"Don't be. Nightmares are scary." Hyuk said. 

Hongbin sat there, positive that what he saw was real but found no use in trying to tell them that. 

"Try and get back to sleep okay?" Ravi said. He hugged him again and Ken stood, looking back at Hongbin. 

"I'll be right back okay?" 

Hongbin nodded and the others started to leave and Ravi reached for the lights. 

"Wait! D-don't turn them off..." Hongbin was embarrassed to be afraid of the dark. 

Ravi smiled and turned on the lamp next to the bed. "There, now you still have light." 

Hongbin nodded and Ravi turned the lights off, leaving the door open just a tad. 

"I've never known Hongbin to have nightmares before." Ravi heard Ken say. 

"Me either." Leo said. Ravi sat on the couch in the main room and yawned.

"Well... I have noticed him acting a little strange lately." Ken admitted. "I didn't say anything cause I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Strange? What kind of strange?" N asked suddenly. 

"Well, last week I woke up in the middle of the night and Hongbin was just sitting at the edge of the bed, just staring into nowhere. I tried to get him to respond but he just grabbed my arm and wouldn't let me go. Freaked me out a little but I got his attention and then he seemed just fine so I stopped thinking about it." 

Ravi glanced sharply at N. "it's similar to how you saw him..."

"What?" Leo asked. N told the whole story again and the others were shocked. 

"He had a knife in the bed!?" Ken asked. 

N nodded. "What about his eyes that night? Did you see them?" 

Ken shook his head. "Sorry, it was too dark to tell that much." 

"Maybe we should take him somewhere. A therapist?" Hyuk suggested. 

"Maybe... Could at least help his nightmare problem."**

. . .

Hongbin woke up early, seeing the sun had just risen and the sky was a gorgeous blue color. He smiled to himself then looked at the calendar, happy that he was finally going home. He had been waiting so long for this and he didn't want to spend any more time here than he needed to. He put the few things he had with him in a bag and changed out of the stupid hospital get-up and into his own clothes. He plopped down on the bed with a sigh and the door opened. He popped up, hoping it'd be N but it was just a nurse. 

"Oh wow, you're up early today. I just came by to make sure you had everything ready. Hakyeon said he was on his way." The nurse gave a kind smile then left, leaving the door open. 

Hongbin stood and looked out the window. He could hear birds chirping through the glass and he saw some people down in the courtyard, enjoying the morning. Hongbin thought for a moment then grabbed his bag and went down to the cafeteria for some coffee. He knew it'd be horrible. He had a cup his first couple days here but he's gone three months without it and to be frank, he needed some damn caffeine in him. He sat at a small table, sipping away on the predictably gross coffee, but he was happy to have it nonetheless. 

"Mornin' stranger." A familiar voice said. 

Hongbin looked up at N in the doorway and he practically jumped into his arms, hugging him as tight as he could. N laughed hard, ruffling his hair. 

"I missed you too BingBong! C'mon, let’s go home." 

N drove the both of them back to the dorm and Hongbin couldn't stop smiling. He never thought he'd even miss the van as much as he did. He smiled as he knew they were getting close and N stopped outside the dorm and Hongbin practically flew out of the van. N laughed and followed after him, quickly dragging him inside. 

"It feels so good to be home!" Hongbin said, running his fingers through his hair. 

"It's good to finally have you home too. It's been so weird..." 

"How was the showcase by the way?" Hongbin asked, eager to know everything. 

N laughed. "We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later. For now, I'm sure the others are bouncing off the walls waiting for you." 

N pushed open the front door and stepped in with Hongbin following after him. They were instantly greeted by the others. 

"Welcome home Binnie!!!" They yelled. Leo and Hyuk held up a banner and Ravi and Ken nearly knocked Hongbin to the ground, hugging him so hard. 

"I missed you guys so much!" Hongbin looked around the dorm, happy to see that it looked the same, maybe even a little cleaner. Hyuk dropped his end of the banner, joining in the group hug and Leo, grinned, making his way over as well and gently wrapped his arms around everyone. Hongbin was overwhelmed by the situation and started to tear up at the feeling of finally being where he belonged and he didn’t want that feeling to leave him again. “I hated it there so much…” He admitted. “I’m so glad to be home with you guys again!”

“We’re glad to have you back as well.” N said happily as he hugged the second maknae tight. “And Leo offered to cook dinner tonight to celebrate everyone being together again!” Leo simply nodded and walked back to the kitchen to prepare dinner and everyone else sat around talking. Leo would input here and there, able to see everyone from the kitchen just by turning around. Ken laid his head on Ravi’s lap, Hyuk sat next to N on his left side and Hongbin was on N’s right as the were all lounging on the floor, enjoying the peaceful night. After Leo was done cooking and everyone grabbed their share of grilled meat and veggies, it got late into the night and although they wanted to stay up, they knew better than to mess up their sleep schedules. Hongbin was the first to go to sleep; his newest medication still making his drowsy. The others followed soon after. N carefully laid in the bed next to Hongbin, sure that he wouldn’t wake him, but was still cautious about it nonetheless. He laid with his back facing away from Hongbin, quickly drifting to sleep after the long day.

The room was silent, but despite the silence, Hongbin laid there wide awake, toying with a familiar object in his hand. He ran his thumb over the three little points of the charm that he had still kept with him. He could clearly see the emerald green color of the eye in the middle of the triangle thanks to the nightlight that he had to keep on at night nowadays. He let out a soft sigh, clutching the charm tightly in his hand as he heard the soft whispers that had left him alone for a bit. He knew that it was to good to be true. Nothing had changed and he was still just as insane as he could be. It didn’t matter that he wanted to change. Something was still there with him.

. . .

Hongbin sat in front of a small fire pit that had been set up at a local park nearby, charm in hand. This thing came him a creepy vibe and he decided he didn’t want it anymore. ‘Maybe that’s why that couple wanted to give it away.’ He wondered. He let out a sigh and tossed the charm into the fire, watching the flames bend and contort the thin metal. Once the object had been engulfed by flames beyond the point of recognition, he put the fire out and walked away without looking back. He knew there was nothing wrong with the thing, he just didn’t like it anymore. He shrugged it off and quickly forgot it even existed. 

When he finally got back to the dorm, it was pretty late and he told everyone that he had gone for some fresh air and that he was now going to bed. When he laid down, he felt how quickly he was falling asleep. Just a few more seconds and-

*thud*

“What the…” He said groggily, unhappy from being disturbed. He looked over at the closet, recognizing that the sound had come from there and figured something fell off the shelf. He sighed and lazily walked over there and pulled the door open, seeing nothing out of place. He moved his foot forward a bit a nudged something. He bent down, feeling for it in the dark and walked over to his bedside lamp when he found it. The light filled the corner of the room and Hongbin’s eyes went wide as he looked down at the charm sitting in the palm of his hand. He was shaking and he clearly remembered this thing getting destroyed by the flames…


End file.
